1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tissue bondable cystostomy tube for use in a human patient. The invention, more particularly, concerns a tissue bondable cystostomy tube comprising (1) a subcutaneous hollow cylinder, (2) a stabilizing slipover disc sleeve, (3) a transcutaneous hollow cylinder, and (4) an end cap.
The present invention also relates to the surgical procedure for implantation of the tissue bondable cystostomy tube. This procedure entails implantation of the device in a patient, bonding of the patient's tissue to the device, and activation of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cystostomy tubes have been known for many years. Cystostomy refers to the formation of an opening into the bladder. Cystostomy tubes are inserted into the opening in the bladder resulting from the cystostomy in order to provide a flow path for fluid contained in the bladder to a point external to the patient's body.
One of the oldest forms of cystostomy is suprapubic cystostomy. Suprapubic cystostomy is described in Cambell's Urology, 5th edition, W. B. Saunders Co. (1986), at page 2117.
There are many problems associated with suprapubic cystostomy. In some cases the bladder contracts down on the cystostomy tube and causes a ureterovesical obstruction. Another problem with suprapubic cystostomy results from the leakage of urine around the cystostomy tube and onto abdominal skin. Similarly, skin bacteria gain access to the urinary bladder resulting in urinary infection.
Another form of cystostomy is percutaneous cystostomy. Percutaneous cystostomy is described in Cambell's Urology, 5th edition, W. B. Saunders Co. (1986), at page 2117. Percutaneous cystostomy is sometimes referred to as "punch cystostomy." Percutaneous cystostomy also results in urinary leakage around the cystostomy tube onto the abdominal skin, and skin bacteria gain access to the urinary bladder. Percutaneous cystostomy thus also results in urinary infection.